


dream state

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (the holy trinity), Actor Ben Solo, Actress Rey, Age Difference, Alcohol Abuse, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awards Season, Cockwarming, Consensual Somnophilia, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, HEA, Height Differences, Limousine Sex, Mentions of Therapy, No Pregnancy, Non-Linear Narrative, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Slow Burn, Social Media Issues, They're switches your honor, UST, and then very much resolved, anger management problems, show business is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Up and coming actress Rey clashes with a Hollywood star, Ben Solo, on the set of their new movie. Sparks fly.___'What are you doing here? We weren't supposed to meet until after the party,' she turned her face towards him and almost brushed her lips against his chin.'I had to see you and remind you of our deal.'His big hands hugged her entire wrist in a firm grip.Rey swallowed, preparing for his confession.‘In a few hours I'll have you on all fours with your pretty mouth full of my cock. Then I'll fucking devour you and fuck you so hard you wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow’, his low voice made her gasp.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Anonymous





	dream state

**Author's Note:**

>   
>    
>  _honey, I laugh when it sinks in  
>  a pillar I am of pride  
> scarcely can speak for my thinking  
> what you'd do to me tonight_   
> 

She was used to being in the spotlights.

Walking the red carpet was part of her profession, and a few years in the industry were enough for Rey to stop squinting and develop poses that prevented her from looking hunched over in the news.

But the beginnings were not so kind to her.

The first few premieres ended with unfavorable photos, which in retrospect were now only a reason to laugh. If Rey didn't maintain a healthy distance from herself she wouldn't have lasted that long in this business. She saw with her own eyes the failing careers of people who put their own self-interest above all else, and those whose mental health left much to be desired.

Those smiles in photos on social media were almost never real.

Now, with the Academy Awards ceremony behind her, she was slowly following fellow movie stars for a compulsory photo op on her way to the official Vanity Fair afterparty.

Her red dress was hailed a hit a few hours ago, and Rey felt incredibly confident in it. The fabric hugged her graceful figure and accentuated the shapes she had learned to be immodestly proud of. Photographers fed her ego by shouting out compliments mixed with pleas at her.

Their voices became even clearer as another figure appeared on the red carpet.

Tall, dark and handsome.

Nobody expected Ben Solo to pose, so all the cameras immediately aimed at him in order to get at least one pic; Rey couldn't help but glance his way. His broad silhouette and raven, neatly styled hair were his trademarks, and not for the first time Rey had imagined her hand dipping into his luscious mane.

Another wave of camera flashes snapped her out of her thoughts, and only then did she realize that Solo truly wasn't going to pose with the other stars.

It was as if he was walking straight towards her, completely ignoring the photographers' wishes. A few steps were enough for him to stand right behind her, and even despite her heels, their height difference was quite significant.

From the very beginning, the familiar scent of his perfume put her in a losing position in this match.

'You look beautiful,' he whispered in her ear, deliberately bringing his lips close enough that bystanders could not read anything from the movement of his lips.

A familiar shiver ran through Rey's body, and the shouts of the photographers now sounded as if they were coming from under the water.  
'What are you doing here? We weren't supposed to meet until after the party,' she turned her face towards him and almost brushed her lips against his chin.

'I had to see you and remind you of our deal.'

His big hands hugged her entire wrist in a firm grip.

Rey swallowed, preparing for his confession.

‘In a few hours I'll have you on all fours with your pretty mouth full of my cock. Then I'll fucking devour you and fuck you so hard you wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow’, his low voice made her gasp ‘I can't wait to see my cum dripping off your cunt.’

Though the cameras still flashed in their direction, his words vibrated in her head and a delicate blush bloomed over her freckles.

Ben stepped back, smirking slightly.

‘See you soon.’

She followed his retreating figure, but only breathed when photographers once again called her name. Suddenly, the afterparty has lost its charm and Rey wanted to already be at the hotel where Ben has promised to take such a good care of her.

~ *** ~  
**april 2019**

She couldn't believe that on the very first day she was so full of rage.

No, scratch that, after all she has not yet managed to set foot on the set of her first international film, and has already got into a row with the main star.

Breathing heavily, she put her hands on the marble basin in the ladies' room and, looking her gaze straight into her eyes, tried to calm her breathing. Her eyes glazed dangerously, but she promised herself not to cry tonight.

She wasn't going to give him that satisfaction.

Ben _fucking_ Solo.

The vibrations of the phone made her reach for her purse and, with trembling hands, she pulled out her new iPhone, which a few months ago she could only dream of.

_Finn (11:23 pm): What the hell happened, Rey?!  
Finn (11:24 pm): Are you okay? Do you need me to pick you up?  
Finn (11:25 pm): His agent already called me, but I’m gonna fix it, just wait…  
Finn (11:26 pm): OMG  
Finn (11:26 pm): Turn off you socials, asap, you went viral. _

Gasping, against her agent's orders, she immediately opened the Twitter app and didn't even have to search long. Her name was already trending.

She knew she would regret clicking the link, but she couldn't resist.

A short film opened automatically and Rey saw her own silhouette, a bit blurry and indistinct from stealth recording. Beside her, the furious Ben Solo tried not to burst into anger; there was a frown on his face that did not compliment his features.

Her voice rang out first.

_‘In order to insult me, I must first value your opinion… Nice try, though.’_

_‘You're delusional if you think you'll get far with that attitude of yours!’_

_'My attitude? From the moment we got here, you've been nothing but rude and condescending to anyone. I don't even know you but I can tell you're an asshole!’_

_‘That's right! You don't know me, but you act like you do! You watched some stupid movies and had weird dreams about a character I played and now you're somehow convinced you can be all friendly with me like you're my eaqual. You're just a silly fangirl lucky enough to be here. You're a nobo…’_

Ben fell silent as the contents of Rey's drink landed on his face, and the film broke at that point.

Finn was right, logging off was the only option to mantain sane because Rey was still boiling inside. Before she could close the app, however, a few posts caught her eye.

_Why are men? #BenSoloIsOverParty_

_The trash gets picked up tommorow. This Rey girl better be ready._

A loud curse escaped her lips.

The beginning of her career in Hollywood was going to be just _great._

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to yell at me if i forgot to tag sth


End file.
